


Garlic (K)Nots

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: #stickieallover, Biting, Blood Drinking, Crack, Garlic Knots, Happy birthday to me~, Incorrect use of olive oil, Lemon, Liberal use of humans as food, M/M, Please don't expect much LOL, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This fic is largely a joke, This wasn't that long because I felt like Seungyoun shouldn't be subjected to it, Vague choking kink, Vampire Sex, crack smut, ryeonseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Eat and get fucked ft. Seungyoun as a vampire and Seungwoo as his lovely human.Pretty much PWP (porn without plot).(Please don't take this seriously, it's basically #cracksmut.)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Garlic (K)Nots

**Author's Note:**

> Stupidly long A/N per usual. I present to you: my birthday fic. Starting the year off right. ♡
> 
> Shoutout to my sweetest [bambi](https://twitter.com/_deerlynx) for birthing this child with me. It's her fault it exists. And now I plan on reaping child support for the rest of forever. :3 This is what happens when I'm half asleep and can't think properly. Just apologies in advance for what you're about to read. Side note: Someone should write a garlic knots, knotting abo fic with vampires.
> 
> As always, thank you to my beta readers for putting up with _this_. ♡♡♡
> 
> Any comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)

Seungyoun laughs whenever he sees the depiction of vampires in movies, chomping down on his popcorn with enthusiasm as he watches. It’s ridiculous, the thought that humans actually believe in all that crap, like thinking that vampires will somehow spontaneously combust if the sun hits their skin. Because of course why not make beings that are immortal and then have them be unable to live outside for the best hours of the day. Absolutely ludicrous. And he shudders whenever he thinks back to his first time watching Twilight, the thought of walking around as the equivalent of a fifth grader’s shitty glittery science project poster making his stomach curl.

Not to mention the garlic thing.

He swears whoever came up with the original idea must have been high on drugs or something. Because the vision of a human somehow trying to brandish a piece of _food_ as some sort of weapon of mass destruction at him just sends him into a fit of giggles each time. Seungyoun guesses they must have heard it from somewhere and gotten it terribly twisted along the way until the original thought was gone. Because though garlic isn’t going to somehow _vanquish_ a vampire, he does admit that their lot does have a penchant for being vaguely allergic to the damn thing, lacking enough of some enzyme or another. But like any other allergy, the sensitivity varies from one individual to another, quite a broad spectrum. Seungyoun for one only has a mild reaction, the smell or taste of garlic irritating the back of his throat, making it somewhat difficult to breath, though nothing a good glass of alcohol can’t fix.

But allergy be damned because there’s no way Seungyoun is willing to give up garlic knots.

Or even garlic in general. Because his preferred human loves that shit in his food, and Seungyoun refuses to be banished from the kitchen every day in his very own home. But the garlic knots that Seungwoo makes are _especially_ euphoric, somehow the perfect combination of buttery fluffy goodness on the inside with a nice outer crust that tastes like eating clouds.

Seungyoun groans the instant he walks into their apartment, the smell easily distinguishable with his sensitive nose, the sound of cooking, the fan above their stove at max capacity, filling the air. When he gets into the kitchen, it’s a mess, half the pans pulled out from their rightful places in the drawers, scattered cooking utensils over the counter, a thin layer of splotchy flour covering their kitchen table. _Seungwoo’s at it again._ And sure enough, the older boy is so absorbed in what he’s doing that he doesn’t turn around when Seungyoun comes in, and he takes a moment to appreciate the figure of his boyfriend from behind, a loose t-shirt thrown over shorts, the apron Seungyoun had bought for him tied up loosely in the back.

Seungwoo makes a noise of surprise when he wraps the taller boy up in a backhug, nipping his boyfriend’s ear playfully. “How’s my favorite human?”

“Your favorite human is fine. And he would also like you to stop referring to him as human, thank you very much.” Seungwoo gives a snort of derision. “It’s not an endearing pet name no matter how much you try to make it seem like one.” His boyfriend lets out a whine. “Can’t you just call me baby or honey or sweetie? Or _anything_ else?”

“How about I call you a snack?” Seungyoun jokes, eliciting a growl of displeasure from Seungwoo. “Because I just want to eat you, you’re so hot.”

“That is highkey offensive. You’re making me sound like _food_.”

“But you _are_ food.” Seungyoun nibbles at his boyfriend’s neck, careful not to break skin, his teeth scrapping against Seungwoo’s pulse point, and Seungyoun can hear the other boy’s heartbeat going faster.

“If you call me food one more time, I swear…” The threat is evident in Seungwoo’s voice, and Seungyoun relents, peppering kisses into the exposed skin of the other boy’s shoulder.

“Fine, but I’ll have you know that you’re ruining my dinner.” Seungyoun pouts. “You use so much garlic, I swear it makes your blood taste funny afterwards.” Seungwoo doesn’t respond, instead choosing to stir the pot of pasta, the smell of mixed herbs—oregano, parsley, basil—combined with some crushed red pepper and Parmesan cheese wafting, making his mouth water. “But I guess this _does_ smell quite good.”

Seungwoo ignores his subtle dig. “Would you mind helping me get the garlic knots out of the oven?” He complies, weaving around Seungwoo who scoots out of the way so that he can grab the hot tray with an oven mitt. He gets a big whiff of the garlic smell as he places the tray on the table, nestling pot holders underneath, the smell making him slightly gag. Seungyoun gently blows on the one in the corner before picking it up and popping it into his mouth, letting the warm softness melt on his tongue. _So good._ He doesn’t even care that the back of his throat starts to feel itchy, the pleasure of downing Seungwoo’s cooking as soon as he gets home overriding anything else.

“Stop that!” Seungwoo snaps at him, as soon as the other boy sees what he’s doing. “Didn’t we say that you shouldn’t have those anymore? At least not until after you take some Benadryl or something.”

“Mmm, couldn’t wait.” Seungyoun brushes a kiss across his boyfriend’s cheek. “Too good, too hungry.” He pauses. “Did you do something special with these today?”

“Yup, I tried making the dough from scratch today instead of buying the pre-made dough from the grocery store.” Seungwoo grins at him, raising an eyebrow. “You like it?”

“Mmmhmm.” Seungyoun eats a second one, the older boy lightly slapping his wrist when he does.

“Dinner’s going to be ready in like _two_ minutes, tops. So sit down, stop ruining your appetite, and behave yourself, Seungyoun.” He cradles his chin in his hands, looking up at Seungwoo with faux innocence. “Whatever you say, human.”

His boyfriend groans with exasperation at him.

Seungwoo’s cooking is delicious, something Seungyoun finds rather unfortunate considering he’s allergic to the food, paying no mind to the dirty looks his boyfriend shoots at him as he gobbles down the entire bowl of pasta anyways. He finishes first like usual, and Seungyoun passes the time staring longingly at Seungwoo from across the table. Yes, the pasta is delicious, but human food is very much more of a taste palette for him than actual sustenance. But he doesn’t mind, the whole idea of eating meals with Seungwoo helpful in most instances to ward off curious stares at restaurants, the two of them finding that it is easier than having to answer questions. After all, though it isn’t _unheard_ of, human-vampire relationships aren’t exactly the peak of desirability still. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Nope, not at all. I just love you.” Seungyoun laughs when the older boy groans as he makes moon eyes at him. “What? Is it a crime to be in love with my boyfriend?”

“No, but you make it sound so cheesy and a tad greasy to be honestly.” Seungwoo spoons another bite of pasta into his mouth, and Seungyoun makes a noise of protest. “It’s supposed to be _romantic_.”

“Yeah, well maybe if you weren’t staring at me like you want to eat me, it would sound more romantic.” Seungwoo raises an eyebrow pointedly. Seungyoun whines. “That’s not fair. Just because I’m thinking about drinking your blood, doesn’t mean I don’t love you. That’s like saying just because you constantly think of banging me that you don’t love me.”

Seungyoun grins as he watches his boyfriend’s cheeks turn a nice shade of pink, making the hunger curl even more in his stomach. _Such pretty blood._ “Fair enough.”

To Seungyoun’s credit, he _does_ manage to wait at least a minute after Seungwoo has finished eating to ask. “Can I?”

His boyfriend nods, tilting his neck to expose the skin, leaving Seungyoun to teeth at his favorite spot, just low enough on the other boy’s neck that it’s hidden away with collared shirts. Seungyoun breathes in deep, the tantilizing feel of Seungwoo’s smooth skin as he nuzzles against the older boy’s neck making him groan with appreciation. He hears Seungwoo gasp as he licks the spot first, his tongue swiping over it and tracing a path downwards to reach Seungwoo’s collarbones, sucking kisses into the groove there.

Seungwoo whines.

The sound draws a growl out of him, the feeling of Seungwoo’s fingers looping in his belt loops, tugging at his dress shirt to pull it up, hands slipping underneath to brush at the skin there, making the arousal run through his body. _Seungwoo always gets horny during feedings._ Not that he minds, the high of being full and filled, feeling fucked all over. “Hmmm? Always so eager.” Seungwoo gasps as he leaves behind the hickey on his boyfriend’s neck, and Seungyoun moans as he feels Seungwoo finally loosening the button on his pants, the older boy pulling down his boxers. “You’re so delicious.”

Seungyoun groans when he tastes the first drop of blood, the taste and smell of Seungwoo filling his mouth, making his eyes flutter closed with pleasure, even though there’s a slight acidic taste running through his mouth, the garlic evident. He nearly takes a chunk out of Seungwoo’s neck when he gasps, the feeling of Seungwoo’s hand wrapping around his cock startling him. “Careful, Seungwoo.” He murmurs against the older boy’s skin. “You seem to never remember that my teeth are literally _this_ close to your jugular when you’re shit horny.” Seungyoun licks over the spot of the bite roughly, hands sliding under Seungwoo’s waistband to pull down his shorts. Mmmm. Seungwoo starts stroking him as he bites down again, his nose pressed up against the other boy, scraping his teeth against Seungwoo, enjoying the shiver that runs through the older boy, before breaking skin again. He lets the heady feeling take over him, Seungwoo’s deft fingers coaxing him into an erection, the other boy’s thumb brushing over the tip making his hips buck forwards in search for more friction. Seungyoun hears the sound of Seungwoo’s boxers hitting the floor, and then there’s the feeling of Seungwoo’s cock rubbing up next to his.

It always makes Seungyoun marvel that Seungwoo’s hands are big enough to wrap around both their cocks together comfortably.

And now Seungyoun has something to rut up against, Seungwoo’s hand sliding over their cocks, his hips pressing desperately to get closer, Seungwoo’s little insistent whines in his ear as he drinks. Fuck, fuck this. His boyfriend lets loose a noise of annoyance when he stops drinking, the bruise already starting to form where he bit too hard, a purplish blue, dark against Seungwoo’s pale skin. “Table, Seungwoo.” His voice comes out raspy and cracked, the effect of too much garlic just beginning to hit him again, the tickle starting in the back of his throat. Seungwoo doesn’t need extra urging, quickly scrambling on to their kitchen table, his long legs hanging off the edge. Seungyoun spreads his boyfriend’s legs apart, the heels of his hands digging into the insides of Seungwoo’s knees. Seungyoun chuckles when Seungwoo groans as he grabs the older boy’s cock, Seungwoo throwing his head back as he does so the groan comes out more of a low thrum. And Seungyoun takes a brief moment to admire the perfect line of Seungwoo’s neck, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows.

“Figures I’d find the only human that would get off on this.”

“Don’t call me th-“ Seungwoo’s words get cut off with a gasp, his boyfriend falling back on to the table, leaning on his elbows, as Seungyoun licks a trail up Seungwoo’s inner thigh starting from the sensitive spot at his knee. And Seungyoun goes up, up, up until Seungwoo is trembling underneath him, the vibration running through his palms, his hands keeping Seungwoo’s legs spread wide open.

Seungwoo’s hips buck upwards when he bites down suddenly, the sensitive spot near his boyfriend’s femoral artery one of his favorite places to drink from. “S-seung-“ It takes all of his effort to keep a squirming Seungwoo in place, his left hand fisting his boyfriend’s cock as he drinks more. Fuck. It’s starting to go to his head, making him dizzy, an arousing yet almost uncomfortable mix of desire and lightheadedness. “P-please, please, _please_.”

Seungyoun relents, popping his teeth off from Seungwoo’s skin, sinking his mouth down on Seungwoo’s cock in one swift motion, and there are hands in his hair, pulling, tugging for more. The delicious curl of arousal starts in the pit of his stomach, replacing his gnawing hunger, the feeling of being full and satisfied washing over him as he fills his mouth with Seungwoo. He moans into the other boy and gets some mewls in return, letting the tip of Seungwoo’s cock run over roof of his mouth as he swallows more of the other boy, tracing his way to the back of his throat. Seungyoun closes his eyes, relishing the noises from Seungwoo as he continues bobbing his head, the tip of his tongue trailing over the vein running up the side of Seungwoo’s cock, his favorite spot to tongue.

The hands in his hair tighten, sending a sharp stab of pain through him, making his eyes water, and Seungyoun increases his pace, feeling Seungwoo’s thighs tighten underneath him, the other boy arching his back up off the table, desperately pushing upwards into Seungyoun’s mouth in a silent plea for release.

“So cute and lovely. My little human.”

Seungwoo’s eyes snap open the instant Seungyoun stops, his gaze heavy-lidded, eyes hazy in the midst of his desire, the choked off mewl coming out unbidden. Seungyoun laughs when Seungwoo whines. “Why did you stop?”

Seungyoun feigns innocence. “I’m done eating.”

“Fuck you.”

“Is that a promise?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Seungyoun moans in appreciation as Seungwoo sits up to kiss him, the other boy’s tongue hot and heavy in his mouth, curling around his own. He runs his hand up the back of Seungwoo’s neck, leaning upwards into the older boy, the feeling of Seungwoo squeezing his waist with his legs spreading the warmth of desire straight to his cock. Seungwoo lightly growls when they finally separate, raising one eyebrow inquisitively. “Where’d you leave the lube?”

“Which one?”

“I don’t know, any of them.”

“Hmm, top drawer maybe?”

Seungyoun backs away from the table as Seungwoo slides off the edge, searching through their kitchen cabinets. “Shit.” Seungwoo swears again for emphasis. “Seriously? I thought we bought extra lube on purpose so we could have some in every room of the apartment.” Seungyoun laughs as Seungwoo lets out an annoyed half-snort-half-snicker. “If I knew you were going to lose all of them within the first month, we shouldn’t have bothered.”

Seungyoun hums. “Misplace, not lose.” He waves his hand. “It’s probably in the bedroom.”

“I don’t want-“ Seungwoo cuts his words short, and Seungyoun shivers when he sees the wicked curve of Seungwoo’s smile, rather foreboding. “Bend over, Seungyoun.” He obeys, and a thrill runs through him as he feels Seungwoo’s fingers slip in between his cheeks, brushing lightly over his hole. The whisper tickles his ear, and Seungyoun nearly bites his tongue in a gasp. “Solved our problem.”

It hits his back, and Seungyoun almost jumps, the coolness unexpected, the feeling of something liquid dripping down his back as he braces his forearms against the table. He tries to twist around to see what Seungwoo is doing behind him, but the older boy has his hand on the back of Seungyoun’s neck, pushing down firmly so that Seungyoun can’t lift his head, staring at the wood of their kitchen table two inches from his nose. He feels Seungwoo running his fingers down his back, smearing it into his skin, his hand tracing small circles over his hip bones before gliding over his hole, rubbing gently.

“What is that, Seungwoo?” The other boy doesn’t respond, and Seungyoun doesn’t have time to think about it, the moan dripping from his lips as Seungwoo works the first finger in, slowly pushing in his index finger, his thumb brushing the small of Seungyoun’s back. Ah. He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut, automatically tightening around Seungwoo’s finger. Sometimes he forgets just how long the other boy’s fingers are, the feeling of being filled overtaking him. The second finger slides in easily, and Seungyoun moans as Seungwoo begins working him opening, the fingers thrusting into him growing rougher, slightly erratic, Seungwoo periodically scissoring his fingers open to stretch him out further. And then there’s more liquid on his back, messy and viscous, and Seungyoun can feel it sliding down his sides as Seungwoo dips in and circles his hole a few more times before slipping in a third finger. It finally hits him, the smell slightly fruity and fragrant.

“Fuck, Seungwoo, is that olive oil?”

“Shhh. Quiet, my little vampire.”

Seungyoun is about to return with a snarky comment when something is suddenly shoved unceremoniously into his mouth, and his eyes widen as he realizes, the two small smooth cloves of peeled garlic unmistakable as the itch in the back of his throat intensifies, and the urge to spit them out rises. But Seungwoo’s hand is over his mouth, and Seungyoun nearly swallows the damn things when the fingers disappear and there’s the feeling of being filled instead by Seungwoo’s cock, the older boy pushing into him as deep as he can, the sound of Seungwoo’s hips against him with each thrust loud in their kitchen. Oh god. He can feel his throat tightening further, the sharp spike of pleasure that happens each time Seungwoo strokes into him, his hips hitting the edge hard enough to leave bruises, his cock painfully hard and rubbing up against the flat top of their table, not helping matters. And he should hate it, but Seungwoo’s hand drifts downward from his mouth, his long fingers splayed over his neck instead, and the heady feeling increases, leaving him craving more, and Seungyoun finds that he doesn’t.

“You’re so nice and _tight_.” Seungwoo breathes raggedly into the last word, and Seungyoun whimpers as he feels his body respond, the guttural groan from Seungwoo as he clenches around his boyfriend’s cock only making it harder to intake more air as he gasps for breath. Seungwoo lets go of his neck and places both hands on his waist, the other boy’s thumbs pressing down at his hips, so hard that it stings, the little stab of pain running through him like a shot.

Seungyoun cries out when Seungwoo hooks his arm underneath his knee, pulling it upwards on to the table so that he’s spread out further, Seungwoo angling himself closer as he strokes into Seungyoun. He vaguely registers that the garlic has fallen out of his mouth, but the thought is wiped from his mind as he feels Seungwoo getting close, the other boy’s cock pulsating inside him as Seungwoo fucks into him steadily. “C-close.” And the high hits him nearly the same time as it does Seungwoo, his ass tightening around Seungwoo as he comes, the sticky wetness over the table and smeared across his abdomen.

He hears Seungwoo groan behind him, slowly pulling out, the wetness smeared against his thighs. “Did you finish on our table?” Seungyoun blinks rapidly and coughs, struggling to put together words, nodding faintly. “I guess, we should clean that off later.” Seungyoun can hear the thread of amusement in Seungwoo’s voice. “But we should probably clean you off in the shower first.”

And for the first time, Seungyoun becomes aware of just how much oil there is over his body, the feeling of slipperiness over his skin. “Oh god, was it necessary to use _this_ much olive oil, Seungwoo?” He winces as he stands up.

“Well, that’s what you get for calling me food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
